Best Friends Brother
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: She likes him since 2nd grade, she's the bubbly, perky, head cheerleader, He's the loner, band leader, and next door neighbor. Her best friend is his little sister, what will she do? he's always there at football games, pep rally's, just to watch her. He's liked her since 2nd but just realized his feelings for her, what will he do when his sister is playing matchmaker?
1. Rocking out!

**Best Friends Brother**

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I was working on homework when my phone started ringing. I picked my phone up and answered it.

"Hey Lucy!" chirped Wendy

"Hey Wendy" I said

"Want to come over tomorrow after school? I need help with the routine" she asked

"Sure why not?" I said shrugging

"Want to spend the night?" she asked

"Sure "I said blushing

"Okay bye Lucy I have to go before jellal will want to talk to you for hours" she said laughing

"Okay bye Wendy" I said laughing

In the background I heard jellal telling Wendy not to hang up then the line went dead. Poor Wendy jellal tries to bond with Wendy. I just watch him try again and again. Wendy's a year younger than me. She's a junior; I'm a senior so is jellal and Mystogan. I have had a mega crush on Mystogan since we met when I moved here in 2nd grade. I had realized my feelings for him in sophomore year, even my dense best friend Natsu knew before me and my other best friend Levy. The weird, funny thing is that he lives right next door to me, and his room is across from mine. That's why when Wendy mentioned staying the night I started blushing because I'm staying the night with Mystogan also.

I looked at the time and saw it was 10:45 p.m. I should finish my homework and go to bed. I finished my homework and then got ready for bed. I put on a T-shirt and shorts on and put on dirty little secret by the all-American rejects and started rocking out.

-Mystogan's POV-

I was going to bed when I look out my window and see Lucy rocking out to dirty little secret, I really want to know how she feels about so confused. I've liked her since I was in 2nd grade but realized my feelings for her in freshman year.

Lucy's POV-Time skip- (Next Morning) 6:00

I woke up and got ready for school. I packed my cheer bag and grabbed my pink and blue backpack grabbed my phone and keys. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and ate it. I got a message from Wendy saying 'can her and her brothers get a lift', I said of course.

-Wendy's POV-

I woke up and got ready for school and packed my cheer bag and my backpack and went downstairs to grab a bottle of water and an apple, I soon finished it and threw it away.

"WENDY!" shouted Jellal

"WHAT?" I shouted back

-AUTHORS NOTE-

HEY HEY MINNA!

I hope you like it so far I have it all written down just need to type it. You can also check out my other story called

Who are you exactly?

Anyway pleases Read and Review my stories

-Love Katarina Valintine


	2. Heading to school with my crush?

**Best Friends Brother**

**Kawii: hey guys I updated so yay, don't worry I didn't forget this story. I also updated Who are you exactly? And about to updated T-shirts and Missions**

"let's go before were late and get tardy's" shouted Jellal racing down the stairs while Mystogan just jumped over the railing

"Morning Jellal and Mystogan" I said smiling at both of them

"Morning Wendy" he said ruffling my hair and smiling

We walked to the car and piled in, Jellal put the key in the key slot but it wouldn't start. He kept trying but failing each time terribly. I grabbed my phone and texted Lucy; she said she'll take us to school.

"Dad forget to refill it again" said Mystogan

"Lucy said she'll drive us" I said

"Okay let's go" said Jellal getting out with his stuff

I looked at my brother Mystogan and saw a cherry red face. I always knew he liked Lucy, and that Lucy likes my brother, there either scared of confessing or dense, I bet it's the latter.

We all got out of the car and went to Lucy's house which is next door, I find it highly ironic. When we got closer, we saw Lucy waiting in the car already texting on her phone. We got in, me in the passenger seat and Jellal and Mystogan in the back, which startled her, which Jellal started laughing which earned him a punch from Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for driving us to school" I said hugging her

"Wendy how many times do I have to tell you, I don't mind driving you guys to school. Ya'll are my friends and I would love to help you in any way I can" said Lucy hugging me back than broke apart

"Hey Jellal, Mystogan how are you two?" she asked driving out of her driveway

"We're good Lu and thanks" said Jellal

"I still can't believe you still call me that, but your Jellal so I'm not surprised at all" said Lucy giggling

"What do you mean by I'm Jellal and you're not surprised" said Jellal

"Wendy you didn't tell him? "Asked Lucy ignoring his question

"No I forgot" I said blushing

"Wendy, What is it that I don't know?" asked Jellal looking at me

"Oh nothing" I said giggling causing Lucy to giggle also

So how was that? Kitty said if she doesn't get any more reviews she'll discontinue it and focus on her other stories. So if you love this story and want it to be continued review the story and check out her other stories –love

Kawii Kitty Kat


	3. A date?

**Best Friends Brother**

**Kitty: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I have been studying for finals and working on my main story 'Who are you exactly?' anyway Happy Holidays!**

**Inu: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update either, and Happy Holidays!**

**Mysterious: No comment**

**Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**-Normal POV-**

**They arrived at a building with a big sign in front of it reading 'Fairy Tail High School', they arrived in the parking lot, and they all got their stuff and got out.**

"**Well, do ya'll have a ride home or not?" asked Lucy curiosity taking over**

"**No" said Jellal**

"**Well, I will take ya'll home since I am spending the night at your house" Lucy said Smiling a bright smile**

"**Ok thanks Lucy, well I have to get to the Student Council office, Erza is already there" said Jellal hugging Lucy than taking off**

"**Thanks Lucy, anyway we have to get to practice, we are running a little late" said Wendy**

"**Ok you go ahead Wendy, I will meet you there" said Lucy**

"**Ok, I will tell Mira that you will be coming soon" said Wendy running off toward the gym**

"**Thanks Lucy," said Mystogan**

"**You're welcome Mystogan, are you coming to the Pep rally tomorrow?" asked Lucy**

"**Of course" said Mystogan**

"**Lucy would… you uh… come to see my show on Wednesday night" added Mystogan blushing scarlet red**

"**Sure Mystogan, I would love to" said Lucy blushing cherry red**

"**Hmm" said Mystogan**

"**Anyway, I have to go to my cheer practice" said Lucy**

"**I have to go to band practice" said Mystogan**

**They walked away from each other madly blushing. **

**-Lucy's POV-**

'**He asked me to go see his band, I can't believe it! Oh my kami! What am I going to do? What am I going to wear?' I thought running to the gym room madly blushing**

**I soon arrived in the gym, I saw all the cheerleaders warming up. I looked around and saw a few people waiting to watch us practice.**

"**Hey Lucy, why is your face red?" asked Mira innocently**

"**Uh… we need to start practice… girls make a pyramid!" I shouted**

**They all scrambled to their positions and I smiled, this will distract them for a while, hmm… I will ask Wendy to help me decide on what to wear.**

**-Mystogan POV-**

**I finally asked her, I need Wendy's advice, she knows Lucy more than I do, hmm… know what do I do?**

**Lunch -Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

"**Hey guys" chirped Lucy walking to her group of friends siting at a big round table**

"**Hey Luce!" shouted Natsu running up to his best friend and tackling her to the ground**

"**Hey Natsu" said Lucy giggling**

"**Luce! I'm hungry, please buy me food!" Whined/Begged Natsu**

"**Ok, just let me get up" Lucy said smiling at her best friends antics**

"**Anyway, hey Levy, Mira, Erza, Cana, Ever, Lisanna, and Juvia" said Lucy waving at them**

"**Hey Lucy" they all chirped in usion except Juvia**

"**Hi! Love-rival" said Juvia**

"**Hey Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Gajeel, Freed, and Laxus" Lucy said Giggling**

"**Hey Blondie"**

"**Hey Lucy"**

"**Hey Lucy"**

"**Hey Bunny girl"**

"**Lucy is a manly man!"**

"**Hi Lucy-san"**

"** I'm not a man do you insist on calling me Bunny girl 3. Freed just call me Lucy, no honorifics 4. You're blond too!" said Lucy calmly yet scary**

"**Everyone is a man!"**

"**Your reactions are funny bunny girl that's why"**

"**Hai, Lucy"**

"**Whatever Blondie"**

**Lucy just shook her head and walked away to go get Natsu's food, with Natsu trailing behind like a loyal little puppy dog. (Well more like a loyal baby dragon but whatever) But what Lucy didn't notice was that a certain someone watching her from the band table.**

**-Mystogan's POV-**

'**Hmm… could I and Lucy be together?**

**This school has their own groups; everyone has their own group, like the musicians, nerds & geeks, emo & Goth's the players, the drama, the fashionesta's, the eco-kids, the punks and rockers, and the athletics, the cheerleaders and the jocks and the nature people, the skater's, the preps, the techno's, but Lucy's chose to be in the Natural group.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: Its only me and Mysterious tonight, my sister went to bed and my brother is tied to a tree in my backyard anyway I would like to thank all my readers and the people who favorite my story and me, of course all my lovely reviewers **

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**And **

**Otaku with Keys**

**And**

**My sister Sneaky Matchmaking Inu **

**And **

**My Mysterious Boyfriend**

**Together: BYE BYE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Fights,Surprises and shopping?

**Best Friends Brother**

**Kitty: hey guys I decide to update this story next, I apologize Minna-san. I am very busy with homework, studying, Student Council, Dance, Babysitting and taking care of a dog now, and now I have to cram in my choir schedule and I will be joining orchestra soon, so I also have to cram that in. Anyway I'm back from Finals, I did pretty well anyway since I am in Student Council, we have Career day this Friday, we are planning another school dance known as the 'Valentine's Dance' or 'Spring Dance' you would like to call it. It's February 21, and I have to get up early to help on both days to help the decorating committee and I have to make 8 posters for 4 different elementary school, 2 for each elementary school. You are probably wondering why I am doing this; well because my mom is starting to pressure me on my College application when I am only in middle school anyway she says I need to do another sport. I have done soccer, baseball, volleyball, basketball, tennis, and well yeah. Ok I need to shut up about my pathetic life and start the story. Welcome back Otaku and Keys! It's nice to see you back on. This chapter is dedicated to Otaku and Keys and Crushing Chaos!**

**Mysterious: Yes I agree please read my girlfriend's other stories she doesn't have any new reviews and that is another reason to why she doesn't update as often. *smirking* now about that bet**

**Kitty: Shut up! *madly blushing* Adam is stupid you know that *while Adam is playing Video games since he is known as 'The Awesome Video Gamer' he sneezes* **

**Mysterious: *smirking*but a bets a bet right?**

**Kitty: I-I don't o-own Fairy Tail a-and O-on with the story!**

**-Time Skip-(Lucy's POV) **

–**At the end of the day-**

**Finally the day is over, I sighed while I walked to my locker. I put my stuff in my schoolbag and grabbed my Cheer bag and walked to the gym. While I was walking I saw a crowd huddled in a circle, I was curious and walked over to the crowd, people would not let me through but once they saw me, they made a path, I walked over to the middle of the crowd and saw Mystogan and some guys from another school fighting, I could tell they were from another school because each school has a certain tattoo, ours is a fairy emblem. So there from Raven Tail High? Of course the Juvenile/Delinquent school. What are they doing here though? I snapped out of my thought to see a pile of Raven's knocked out and Mystogan smirking, the crowd started cheering for him in victory, suddenly they went dead silent. I turned to see Erza, my best friend/older sister/student council president; she had a dark aura surrounding her. I smiled at her and she saw me and brightened up.**

"**Go Home before I give you all detention!" she yelled in a demanding voice, they all ran to the nearest exit before they were caught in Erza's rath, once they were gone Erza turned to them.**

"**What happened?" Erza asked looking at the knocked out Raven's in a dog pile, then back to the two **

"**Umm…" Mystogan said trailing off **

"**They started picking a fight with Mystogan and he didn't want to, then they started pushing him and so he just fought them…and well you know the results" I said half-lying **

"**Hmm… okay well I will be punishing them before interrogating them as to why they came all the way here" she said before dragging the knocked out guys away. I turned to Mystogan.**

"**Why did you cover for me…again?" he asked looking away**

"**Why are you getting into fights in the first place?" I asked him ignoring his question **

"…"

"**Anyway I have to get to practice" I said he nodded, when he turned to walk away I saw blood seeping through his shirt, I caught his wrist before he could leave, he turned to look at me.**

"**Your Back…" I said trailing off**

"**Oh the cut, its fine" he said**

"**No Mystogan, it's not fine, let me treat your wound okay?" I said/asked him**

"…**Fine your to stubborn to take 'no' for an answer" he said while I nodded in agreement**

"**Come on I will treat them in the gym since I have practice" I said taking his hand in mine and walking toward the gym**

**-Normal POV-**

**As soon as the two walked into the gym, the girls surrounded their captain Lucy, and were talking all at the same time, Lucy tried to stay calm but that did not work out to well, she snapped.**

"**Shut up! Started running around the gym 10 laps, then do warm-ups, any complaints I will add 5 more laps" Lucy shouted, they all nodded and started running. Lucy sighed and brought Mystogan to the bleachers and started bandaging his wound and smiled when she finished. **

"**I'm done, Mystogan promise me you'll be more careful next time" Lucy said getting up and turning to him, he nodded while she smiled before running to the group of Cheerleaders and started practicing a routine.**

**-Time Skip- **

**While Lucy was driving in her car with 3 bluenette's, she was humming a song.**

"**Lucy, what are you humming?" Wendy asked curious written on her face**

"**Oh… umm… just a song" Lucy said blushing**

"**Can you sing it?" Wendy asked **

"**Uh…sure Wendy" Lucy said still blushing**

**Here we are  
>In the dark<br>Like the stars in the night  
>Made a world<br>Of our own  
>And we're losing track of time<strong>

**It's the touch  
>Of your skin<br>And the feel of the rush  
>It's the sound of your heart when it's beating next to mine<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**Now  
>We're alive<br>Wide awake  
>You and I<br>Breathe me in  
>Breathe you out<br>'Cause we're falling free tonight**

**It's the touch  
>Of your skin<br>And the feel  
>Of the rush<br>It's the sound of your heart when it's beating next to mine**

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's burning like a fire building up from deep inside  
>I'm losing all control<br>And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<strong>

**Uh …..(s)**

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<br>It's out of my control  
>It makes me want you more<strong>

**And it's burning like a fire building up from deep inside  
>I'm losing all control<br>And it's beautiful  
>Undeniable<strong>

**When she** **finished singing, she refused to speak; she was too busy screaming in her head. They finally arrived to the Fernadez's house. They all got out and walked into their house, as soon as they did the three bluenette's father welcomed them home.**

"**Ah Lucy, it's good to see you again" Siegrain said hugging her **

"**It's nice to see you too, how's Krystal?" asked Lucy hugging him back before breaking the hug**

"**She's good, she actually has some news for you guys" he said before disappearing into the living room, Lucy turned to them with a confused face, and they mirrored her emotion. Confused. They just shrugged it off, thinking there Dad finally went insane.**

**-Wendy's POV-**

**I think Dad has finally gone insane, oh well. I just smiled and giggled, I walked up the stairs with Lucy behind me. I walked into my room. **

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I walked in Wendy's room, she had pale blue walls and white fluffy carpet, and she had white and blue stripped curtains, her window seat was occupied with stuffed animals, she had when she was younger, her closet door was white with the door cracked, her desk was white with a blue desk chair with a blue lamp, and her tact board filled with pictures of important moments of her life when she won a eating contest, another when she turned 13 and another when she had her sweet sixteen party, and other different photo's she had a baby blue comforter and a very big baby blue dragon with white markings. She calls it **

**Grandeeney****, the Air/Sky dragon. She had put her cheer bag and her school bag on the ground and flopping down on the bed, I laughed and dropped both my bags on the ground and joined her on the bed. **

"**We Stink"**

"**I agree"**

"**I wonder what Dad and Mom's surprise are?"**

"**I don't know, but it's seems very important"**

"**So how about after practice tomorrow we go shopping for your date with Mystogan?"**

"**It's not a date!"**

"**Ara Ara Lucy, okay it's not a date"**

"**Thank you"**

'**It is so a Date' Wendy thought with a devious smile now to get Mira in on it.**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: I just saw last week's episode of Fairy Tail and I am glad they are bringing the Saber Tooth mages back! Meaning Rogue and Sting and Frosh and Lector are back yay! Anyway I don't know what story to update next but see you next time Minna-san!**


	5. Notice 1st

**Kitty: Hi Hi MINNA-SAN! This is not a chapter; I have a few announcements to make. **

**I will not be able to update on the weekdays, because I have Student Council, Yearbook committee, Homework, Choir, Orchestra, Studying, Babysitting, and dog taker and I since I am in Student Council, we had Career day yesterday. We are planning a school dance on February 21. I am the head of the decorating committee and the 7****th**** grade leader, and I will be very busy on the weekdays.**

**I can only update on the weekends, but not all of them, since I will only have dance, babysitting and studying on the weekends, I will be taking up another sport…again.**

**I will be having my family and friends watch for reviews, I will only update 2 or 3 stories on each day; I will try to update all my stories every weekend. Keyword ****Try. ****The top 2 or 3 stories that have the most reviews each week will be updated first and the others will be updated last.**

**Since my mom is pressuring me about College, she is making me do a lot of extra-curricular's so I can put it on my application for college, even though I am only a 7****th**** grader in middle school.**

**Mysterious: My poor girlfriend… *smirking* how about I make you feel better?**

**Video Gamer: Hey Holland! My little sister isn't ready for that kind of action she is only 12, and she will be keeping her innocen-**

**Kitty: What the HELL! I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions Gamer! I may be your little sister but, I don't need you to protect me! Plus I will be 13 soon, and I plan on keeping my so called 'innocence' for a long time, you moron.**

**Video Gamer: you so mean to me!**

**Kitty: Dammit! Act your own age, your fucking 14!**

**Video Gamer: Language young lady!**

**Kitty: 1. since when do I act like a lady? 2. I am only a year and a half younger than you, Inu isn't even like this 3. Who are you to talk to me about language? You cuss all the time, our niece was staying here for a few days and you cussed in front of her! and when our Aunt came to pick her up this morning you cussed in front of her and Aunt Jade, you cannot control your mouth at all.  
>Video Gamer: Hey! Dammit I can to control my fucking mouth, you swear more than I do, respect your damn elder.<strong>

**Kitty: you're telling me about respect? Last Friday, you got mad because you failed 3 subjects and when you found out you cussed out all your teachers, that is why you got detention dammit!**

**Video Gamer: I did not! **

**Mysterious: you dumbass, yes you did, I have all my classes with you, I was there watching it**

**Video Gamer: then why'd you not stop me, you asshole!?**

**Mysterious: because it was entertaining that's why, class is so uninteresting and you made it interesting last Friday and don't call me an asshole you fucking idiot *getting into a physical fight with each other literally***

**Anime Nerd: why are they fighting this time?**

**Kitty: this time it was over different subjects…**

**Anime Nerd: They are starting to get on my fucking nerves**

**Kitty: I agree, why don't you do the ending thi-*getting hit my a lamp literally***

**Anime Nerd: Kitty are you ok-**

**Kitty: Dammit! can't you fucking morons take the fight outside and not destroy my room again!?*joining in on the fight***

**Anime Nerd: Fucking morons they will never learn will they? Anyway please read and leave a review on her stories, and if you want her to be your beta reader she will try to cram that in her schedule and bye-bye MINNA!*getting hit by a binder* you fucking morons can't you be more mature and civilized!?*joining in the fight***


	6. Surprise Revealed and Bands

**Best Friends Brother:**

**Chapter 5**

-Time Skip-

(Lucy's POV)

After I helped Wendy with her routine solo, we took showers, we finished our assigned project for English, during that Jellal pranked us and soon Mystogan joined in, they stopped when their parents called us for dinner. We all looked at each then the door then each other again then the door, I threw Mystogan off me and ran toward the door, he grabbed my ankle and I fell and he let go and ran to the door, I grabbed his coat and jerked it back, he was falling I rolled over and quickly let go and ran but Jellal grabbed my elbow and jerked me back, before he could run I placed my leg in front of his and tripped him, I ran forward and I made it to the stair's but I heard loud noise, I turned around to see the three siblings tumbling over each other, before I could react they ran over me and we went tumbling down the stairs, once we reached the bottom I jumped up and ran into the kitchen to see a amuse Siegrain and Krystal sitting at the table, I collected enough grace and poise and strode over and sat down at the table gracefully. The three siblings ran in and stumbled over to the closest chair, and sat down I giggled at them.

"Kids listen up we have some news"

"What is it Mom, Dad?"

"I am pregnant!" Krystal said squealing

All of us were shocked at the sudden not to mention big news, I snapped out of it and congratulated Krystal and Siegrain. I giggled at the shocked males and hugged Krystal with Wendy. I guess Siegrain didn't know either, oh well they know now.

-Time Skip-

I woke up and woke Wendy up and then showered and got dressed in black ripped jeans and the band shirt that Mystogan gave me it was a big, baggy shirt it was black with different colored paint splattered on it that was the design actually it read 'Kisses Midnight' that was what the band was called I put black boots on and put my hair in low pig tails. She was wearing a white strapless dress that had a red bow on the top that ended at her mid-thigh with some red flats and her hair in pig tails. We grabbed our bags and ran down stair's I grabbed two water bottles while Wendy grabbed two apples and threw each other one of the items. We ran outside to see Jellal and Mystogan waiting in the car for us; I smiled and jumped in with Wendy. We headed for the school and as soon as we got there Wendy and I grabbed out bags, jumped out and ran to the gym, since we were running late for practice leaving the boys dumbfounded. We giggled and continued running.

-Author's Note-

Kitty: Gomen for the long wait I just didn't know how to continue, I have Writer's block for this story please P.M. for idea's or leave them in a review kay? Please check out my other stories please R&R just press that little button that says review and leave one kay BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!


End file.
